


Lack of Answers [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, GFY, Hurt/Comfort, Lothal Temple weirdness, M/M, Older!Obi-Wan, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel, Younger!Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured sometime after the rise of the empire; Obi-Wan encounters someone he never expected to see again at Lothal Temple.</p><p>Story written by LaceFedora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Answers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lack of Answers (Original)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304344) by [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora). 



Cover art by [LaceFedora](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com/post/136596683011/young-qui-gon-manip-this-was-done-very-quickly-and)

**Length:**

43 minutes, 16 seconds

**Music:**

"In Flight" by Geoffrey Castle, from Mist on the Mountain

**Streaming:**

Podfic 

Bloopers 

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here for Podfic (MP3, 40 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Lack%20of%20Answers,%20by%20Lacefedora.mp3)

[Here for Bloopers (MP3, 3.3 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Lack%20of%20Answers%20Bloopers.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here (40 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011413.zip)  



End file.
